girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Greater Atlanta
Girl Scouts of Greater Atlanta serves about 42,000 girls in grades K-12 and 17,000 adult volunteers in 34 counties of Greater Atlanta and a portion of Polk County Tennessee. It was formed in 2008 by the merger of Girl Scout Council of Northwest Georgia and Girl Scouts of Pine Valley Council. Levels Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Camps * Camp Meriwether in Luthersville, Georgia has 270 acres (110 ha) * Camp Misty Mountain in Armuchee, Georgia has 800 acres (320 ha) on the edge of the Appalachians * Camp Pine Acres in Acworth, Georgia is adjacent to Lake Allatoona and next to Red Top Mountain State Park * Camp Pine Valley in Meansville, Georgia has 620 acres (250 ha) of pines and lakes. * Camp Timber Ridge in Mableton, Georgia has 220 acres (89 ha) and was established in 1924 Journeys Daisies # Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden: 'In this journey for kindergarteners and first-graders, a favorite pastime—gardening—meets the Girl Scout Law. The result is a storybook world of flowers and little girls who, together, do great things. # 'Between Earth and Sky: '''Girl Scout Daisies join their flower friends for a cross-country road trip in their special flower-powered car! Along the way, the flower friends (and the girls!) sample the sights, and the wisdom of women working to protect Planet Earth. # '''3 Cheers for Animals: '''Daisies learn just how much they can care for animals and for themselves—and just how good that makes them feel. 5 Flowers, 4 Stories, 3 Cheers for Animals! will also introduce Daisies to the stories of the flower friends: Daisy, Sunny, Tula, Gloria, Gerri, Rosie, Vi, Clover, Mari, Lupe and Zinni. Each flower friend corresponds to a value in the Girl Scout Law. '''Brownies # Brownie Quest: '''Along the Quest, Girl Scout Brownies will meet three new friends and a bright and shining elf—in a brand-new Brownie story meant to inspire their own Take Action Projects. # '''WOW Wonders of Water: '''The Brownie friends and Brownie ELF enjoy some wonder-filled adventures as they invite the real-life Brownies to explore the Wonders of Water. Brownies learn about the water cycle through a "Green Tea for the Blue Planet," and enjoy making their own rainbows as they explore the precious resource of water. # '''A World of Girls: '''A World of Girls helps engage Brownies in this wider world or stories in a way that gets them looking for clues to help make the world a better place. With some help from Brownie Elf along the way, girls see how they can create positive change in the world—change that affects girls. '''Juniors # Agent of Change: This journey is filled with ceremonies and circles, real-life heroines, and special new characters, including the fashion-savvy spider named Dez. Along the way, girls learn how their own power combines into team power and then moves out to become community power (kind of like how Dez weaves her web from the inside out). # AMUSE: '''Juniors learn just how many roles are open to them in the world and the possibilities those roles open for them. Whether they want to fly a plane, lead a rock band or win a gold medal, aMUSE helps girls take center stage and try out more roles than they ever thought possible, with a little help from Dez and the Muses. # '''Get Moving: '''Juniors build their skills as leaders who Energize, Investigate, and Innovate. They earn these three prestigious new leadership awards as they explore their own energy, the energy in their places and spaces (buildings), and the energy of getting from here to there (transportation). '''Cadettes # AMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along: '''Life is a maze of relationships and this journey has Girl Scout Cadettes maneuvering through all its twists and turns to find true friendships, plenty of confidence, and maybe even peace. # '''Breathe: '''Cadettes engage all five senses as they clear the air—their own and Earth's. Girls learn to assess air quality inside and out, getting an aerial view of everything from cigarette smoking to noise in the air to deforestation. # '''Media: '''Cadettes look for the ME in media and learn how they can shape media—for themselves, their community and the world.MEdia helps girls think about who is responsible for telling all the stories they see around them and how can use their story to help "re-make" the forms of media they see around them. '''Seniors # GIRLtopia: Girl Scout Seniors know the world is not ideal. This journey is their chance to imagine a perfect world—for girls. They’re invited to create their vision as an art project—in any medium they choose. Then they’ll take action to make their vision a reality. Leaders, after all, are visionaries! # Mission Sisterhood: '''When it comes to sisterhood, what girls start can spiral outward and change the world. Through Mission: Sisterhood! girls see the stories of sisterhood all around them and grow as leaders by widening their networks and broadening their world. # '''Sow What?: '''Seniors investigate the food network (no not cable TV—the real one that gets each piece of food to the table). They plan and conduct a local "food forage" to scope out their "food print" choices, and talk to scientists, local growers, and business owners—and even global hunger experts. '''Ambassadors # Bliss: Live It!: '''Ambassadors learn to dream big, now and for their future, and begin their legacy as leaders who help others achieve their dreams too. # '''Justice: '''Justice—for Earth and all its inhabitants—we all know what it is. Why is it so hard to achieve? By "Doing the Math" with even the simplest of acts, deciphering how decisions get made, and exploring how to use scientific evidence, Ambassadors will create and then present their own unique equation for what justice asks of us. # '''Your Voice, Your World: The Power of Advocacy: '''How often have you seen something that really needed to be changed and wondered, "Why isn’t someone doing something about that?" This journey gives Girl Scout Ambassadors a way to be that someone—an advocate with the power to start the first flutter of real and lasting change. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! '''List of Girl Scout Cookies * Girl Scout S'mores * Tagalongs * Thank You Berry Munch * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Savannah Smiles * Dulce de Leche * Toffee-tastic * Do-si-dos * Samoas Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award-the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn-gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in process. Gold Award Since 1916, Girl Scouts have been making meaningful, sustainable change in their communities and around the world. The Girl Scout Gold Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador can earn, acknowledges the power behind each recipient’s dedication to not only empowering and bettering herself, but also to making the world a better place for others. These young women are courageous leaders and visionary change makers. They are our future and it looks bright! Category:Girl Scouts of Greater Atlanta Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Part of WAGGGS